Crater
Crysis City is a Challenge Mode map (also known as Crater) available in CF China, Taiwan, Philippines, Indonesia, North America and Russia. It takes place inside an enclosed carnival with caves and abandoned train cabs, where the GR must fight off BL's newest zombies, including the boss, Titan. Map descriptions The map is a mix between BL Camp and Venice. Zombies spawn from various caves around the maps and soldiers must kill them from various vantage point before they get close. The map has two emplaced Gatling Gun, and each soldier has 500 ammo to use it (this can be refilled by visiting the ammo supply station in the middle of the map). There are lots of slopes and inclines, but only the zombies can climb up, soldiers can only drop down to avoid enemies on their back. There is a fan on the top level which can blow soldiers around the map, providing a quick escape method. New zombies This map features quite a few new zombies, like the Sand Maiden/Seeker/Cobra Girl and Assassin/Crawler/Dark Rouser, while the old zombies have been retextured to match the map's theme. The SWAT Snipers are absent in this map Bonus round There are two Bonus rounds that players can take advantage of to earn extra points.At the end of Round 19, players must kill 75 Assassin in 50 seconds to gain the reward points of 10.000. At the end of Round 29, players must kill 75 Dark Demon in 130 seconds to gain the reward points of 20.000. This can be easily achieved by having all 4 soldiers waiting there and make sure no zombies escape. Bonus round can be played in both Easy (first only) and Normal difficulty (both). Because of this, it's possible to obtain one Silver crate in Easy mode, something players cannot do in other map without farming. Boss strategy Heavy Titan is the main boss for this map. It is very similar to Heraklops, but its speed and attack is slightly faster and deal more damage, and it can throw homing missiles to the soldiers. It's recommended that one player lures it around, one lures the zombies, and the other two take on it with heavy weapons. Again, use Berserk on it when its HP drops low to finish it off faster. Glitch If the target player is operating emplaced Gatling Gun, homing missile sometimes won't cause damage to them - it will simply explode on top of players' head. This mostly happen when players have high ping. Hard Mode Crater is the first map to get Hard Mode in CF China's February update. The match will last for 50 rounds and players start out with 5 lives and unlimited spare ammo, while the zombies now deal more damages than Normal Mode. There will now be 3 form of Heavy Titan confronting players at the final round instead of one. Boss Crate Much like Chaos (Nightmare), Titan Boss Crate contain some equipment related to it, including Titan Fists and Titan Backpack. The Titan Fists behave similar to the Brass Knuckles, but larger and with slower speed. Video External link Watch ItsDamageInc/Simrock and his Clan (Damage Incorporated) on Youtube Category:Maps Category:Challenge Mode